Opposites Attract
by Mar1asha
Summary: "The first time Malfoy really saw Potter was when Potter found him by the lake after their argument and gave him back his wand and his cloak." How Draco and Harry evolved during eighth year. A relationship that blossomed from vulnerability and trust. 8th year Fic.


**Author's Notes:**

First Fiction I've written so hopefully you like it. Feedback appreciated. It's a short one but if the feedback on this one is good might work on a few more maybe longer fics. :)

 **Disclaimer:**

This piece of fan fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. Purely Written for fun and enjoyment of Drarry shippers ;)

 **Opposites Attract**

First time they saw each other after the war was at the trials. Potter had spoken on behalf of Malfoy and his mother saving them form Azkaban and giving them a second chance at whatever life they could have. They did not speak to each other then, Malfoy just nodded his thanks as Potter finished his speech.

Second time they saw each other was a week after the trials when Potter showed up at the Manor. He had come back to return Malfoy's wand. As Malfoy held his wand and felt the surge of magical energy course through him into the wand emitting sparks he managed a strangled thank you, to which Potter nodded and disapparated.

The third time they saw each other, was aboard the Hogwarts express. Potter had walked into the cabin and saw Malfoy sitting by the window reading a book. Malfoy looked up and Potter nodded but instead of walking out, he took the seat opposite to Malfoy and pulled out a book himself. They sat in silence until Hermione and Ron arrived. It was awkward and Malfoy felt like he was invisible. But Potter did give him a nod and a smile as they left the train towards Hogwarts.

The fourth time they saw each other, they realised they were going to be sharing a room. As the "Eighth Years", they were all going to be sharing a common room regardless of which house they previously belonged to. As there were a few of them returning for the eighth year, the rooms were occupied by two students. And Potter and Malfoy were to be roommates for the rest of the year.

The first time Potter really saw Malfoy was when he snuck into the kitchens late at night and saw Malfoy sitting at one of the tables doing his homework while a cup of hot chocolate was steaming next to him. He watched as Malfoy was being polite to the elves and accepted his food and drink with "please" and "thank you".

The second time Potter really saw Malfoy was in the dungeons when Malfoy defended a first year Slytherin from a few Older students, he stood proud and tall and authoritative. He told them the war was over, that there was not to be any more fighting. Too much was sacrificed for peace and unity. Potter realized that Malfoy had changed.

The third time Potter really saw Malfoy, they were having an argument about the past, Potter was angry and he pulled out his wand pointing it at Malfoy as old habits died hard. Malfoy slowly took out his wand and dropped it at Potter's feet telling him that he will not fight. That he was too tired of fighting. He then walked out of the room leaving Potter staring at that wand again.

The first time Malfoy really saw Potter was when Potter found him by the lake after their argument and gave him back his wand and his cloak. Malfoy had walked out without it and it was a cold November evening. They sat in silence and Potter had apologised. He told Malfoy that he was right, they had fought enough. There was too much pain as it was and there was no need to keep on hurting one another.

The second time Malfoy really saw Potter, was when Potter caught him changing and stood with a look of horror on his face staring at Malfoy's chest. The long scar from his left collarbone across his chest down to his right hip was pink against Malfoy's stark white skin. Potter had stood still for what seemed like an eternity staring at Malfoy without a word, and then with tears in his eyes he started to apologise. He had never meant to hurt Malfoy, he had no idea what that spell would do. He would have never used it. Malfoy had put on his shirt. Placed a hand on Potter's shoulder and told him that it was ok. It was a mistake. They both made mistakes.

The third time Malfoy really saw Potter, was during a potions class. Potter was having a hard time as usual, he had actually looked up at Malfoy and asked him for help. Malfoy was going to smirk and ignore him but instead, he sighed and called Potter a git then proceeded to help him fix his potion as it had turned a nasty orange instead of the bright blue it needed to be. After hard work and lots of patience on Malfoy's behalf, Potter managed to produce a rather decent potion. The elated look on his face as he called Malfoy a genius was unusual.

The first time Malfoy became Draco, Potter had woken up in the middle of the night to hear screams coming from Draco's bed. He was having a nightmare and Potter had sat next to him whispering comforting words and calling him Draco and telling him it was all going to be ok. Soon after, Draco fell asleep again.

The first time Potter became Harry, they couldn't sleep. There was a heavy silence and Draco asked Potter if the rumours about his childhood with the muggle family were true. They were. Harry had told Draco about his aunt and uncle. About his bully cousin. And Draco understood why they did not get along before. He must have reminded Harry so much of his cousin. Draco had wished Harry a good night after that. And heard a good night in return.

That one time everything changed, was during the Hogsmede weekend. They were all out right before Christmas celebrating the end of the semesters and exams and being legal to drink firewhisky. Drinks kept coming and they stumbled into their room drunk and barely standing. Draco practically carried Harry to the bed, Harry clapped Draco on his shoulder and called him a good man. Draco laughed at that amused. Harry told him he had a beautiful laugh and that he should definitely laugh more often. Draco stared at Harry feeling his cheeks blush. That's when Harry reached out and brushed his fingers against Draco's cheeks telling him he was beautiful when he blushed. Harry passed out soon after but Draco was awake for a while unable to sleep feeing his world being turned upside down.

Then came the awkward phase, when both remembered what happened that night but no one said anything. They were each leaving for Christmas and as they were packing in silence, Draco decided what the hell. He then gave Harry his Christmas present without a word. Harry stared at Draco, and reached into his trunk to pull out a gift (green wrapping, cute) and handed it to Draco also withtout a single word. They then completed packing and left for the Christmas holidays.

The missing phase was a surprise, Draco did not realise that he would miss Harry, he could not think it was possible to miss that mess of hair, those deep green eyes, the comfort and sense of security that came from being around Harry. He missed their talks and he missed the touch of Harry's fingers on his cheek. He thought of Harry as he unwrapped his gift to find a book, The Ultimate Guide to Potions Mastery. Draco stared in awe remembering the conversation they had about their futures. How he told Harry that he wants to carry on working with potions and earn a mastery.

Harry spent the first few days not knowing what was wrong, he felt a little off. Like there was something missing. He soon realised that it was not something but rather someone that was missing. He missed Draco. He missed how he took forever to get ready in the morning but looking absolutely gorgeous once done. He missed catching Draco smile at him when he thinks no one can see. He misses their late night talks and he missed the feel of Draco's warm skin against his fingers. He reached into his pocket and felt the pocket watch. It was a Black heirloom and Harry could not believe that Draco gave him this. He appreciated it. This was another link to Sirius and Harry was grateful.

The first day back from holiday was charged, they were both looking forward to seeing each other again, but they were also anxious. Neither understanding what was going on nor how the other man has come to mean this much. Draco walked in to find Harry unpacking. They both froze and then without a word, Draco walked slowly over to Harry. They looked at each other and Draco thanked Harry for the gift and for the support that it resembles. Harry in turn thanked Draco for his gift and for the reminder and comfort of family that it brings. Harry took a step closer with only inches between them, barely whispering, he told Draco he missed him. Unsure green eyes stared into scared grey eyes as Draco lifted his hand and placed his palm against Harry's cheek. Harry's hand came up to Draco's chest and he moved it upward to Draco's neck and spreading his fingers into the soft silver blond hair. He pulled Draco forward as he leaned in their lips barely touching, Draco whispered that he missed Harry too and covered the distance.

The first time they kissed was filled with care and passion, it was slow and gentle, a soft whisper of lips touching. They parted foreheads touching, Harry told Draco that he feels like he found home and the second time they kissed was like a storm of want and agony and longing. Teeth crashing, tongues clashing, hands pulling closer and bodies falling into bed. They found hope and comfort in each other's arms, but they also found challenge and strength there too. They were opposites, tanned skin against pale white. Black hair against silver blonde. Loud moans against quiet gasps. And that was all they ever needed. That was why they were so perfect. And as they came with shudders and gasps, they were right where they wanted to be. They were so different, but then again opposites do attract.


End file.
